Wrong Dimension
by Little Kitty Snow
Summary: After the events of R2, Lelouch finds himself in the Sailor Moon Universe without his memory. Will his friends figure out that Lelouch Vi Britannia lives and come and save him? Or will Lelouch forever be without a memory? WARNING! SPOILERS! Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon or Code Geass!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor scouts:

The group off girls walked through the empty street, laughing all the while. They had just been see a movie and were heading to one of the girl's house for a sleepover. Suddenly, one of them spotted an odd shape up ahead on the pavement. Was it a bunch of binbags? The blue haired girl wondered. "Amy, what's wrong?" Asked Lita upon noticing her friend's puzzled face.

"Oh my God" Amy muttered and started running towards the shadowed shape.

"Amy wait!" Called her brown haired friend who ran after her then stopped short at the sight before her. There was a young man, unconscious, lying in a pool of blood. The girls gathered round. The young man was wearing an odd white suit bearing a large blood stain. He had a small bundle next to him. This bundle was a school uniform and some normal clothes. The girls also saw a phone blinking in his pocket.

"I'll call an ambulance!" A blonde cried, running to the side and dialling a number on her phone. "Is he alive?" Muttered another blonde, this one with a red ribbon in her hair. "Serena hurry up with that ambulance!" She swung round to glare at the other blonde.

"Yes that's where we are. Please hurry!" Serena thrust the phone back in her pocket "They should be here soon" She panted.

"I don't know if he'll make it" Gasped the black haired Rei.

"Don't say that!" Snapped Mina.

"Mina's right we can't give up on this poor man." Frowned Amy.

After a minute or so blue lights became visible and an odd whining sound got closer. "It's the ambulance" Mina swung round and waved at the ambulance pulling round the corner. Two paramedics jumped out and gasped at the sight before them. They put the stranger on a stretcher and informed the girls they could visit him tomorrow and they would mention if he woke up; after thanking them of course. So the boy was taken away in the ambulance, along with a sample of the blood on the floor.

"I hope he'll be alright" The girls muttered.

Code Geass:

C.C sat in the echoing hallways of the government bureau in Japan. Her chin was rested in her palms as she watched Lelouch's old friends comfort Nunnaly Vi Britannia. 'Zero' was standing in the shadows, his head hanging. C.C almost smirked. She knew who was beneath that mask. Suzaku Kururugi, whom everyone thought dead. The man who killed Lelouch Vi Britannia, the demon emperor. C.C knew that he had been full of regret ever since that incident and had refused to speak in case of his voice being recognised. Didn't seem to be a problem for Lelouch. There were only a few people who dared to speak Lelouch's name. Because they grieved or they were scared. Nunnaly sobbed gently, her lilac eyes glittering with tears. Millie Ashford called C.C over to help console the weeping princess. The green haired girl stood up and started to stroll toward the small group. She was almost there when a sudden and agonizing pain shot through her body, centred on her forehead. C.C was forced to kneel down and put her pale hands to the Code mark that was currently burning her like a fire and was certainly glowing as brightly as one. 'Zero' was the first to react. He rushed to the girl's side and started talking frantically.

"C.C what's wrong? What's going on? Why is this happening?" He pleaded.

"Wait a second, I know that voice all too well!" Kullen announced as she strode over to where the young man was kneeling. She tore off his helmet and triggered frantic gasping.

"Suzaku? What the hell?!" Rivalz shook his brown haired friend

"We thought you were dead!" Millie cried

"S-Suzaku?" Muttered Nina. Many more whispers ran round the room.

"S-Suzaku" Nunnaly's eyes filled with fresh tears "H-How could you?" She buried her face in her hands. The whispering continued until

"Shut up!" C.C wheezed "You're all just adding to my headache here!" She was still holding her head to the ground.

"Miss C.C, what's going on?" Syoko stepped forward, her hand held to her chest. There was an odd gurgling sound before C.C threw her head up and laughed hysterically.

"Ok, she's scaring me now." Rivalz hid behind Millie.

"Oh we are idiots! All of us are idiots! Never has being an idiot made me despair so much!"

"What are you talking about?" Deotard looked at the laughing girl with an odd expression.

"Lelouch is alive" She cackled

"What?" Nunnaly looked up upon hearing her late brother's name

"Suzaku?"

"Um, yes?" Suzaku looked up awkwardly from where he was still sitting on the floor

"Remember in C's world when we killed the emperor and Marianne?"

"Well that was really just Lelouch. I was just standing there like an idiot and I don't remember you being there."

"My point! The emperor possessed V.V's code and he could pass it on to whomever he pleases. What if I told you that as either a prayer of mercy, a final gift or him not wanting the code to go to waste, he gave it to a certain black haired prince?"

"So, you're saying that Lelouch is still alive?" Suzaku stood up. C.C smirked and shrugged

"Just a hunch. Since we had a contract, he having a code without completing my wish would trigger that kind of reaction. It's a bit late though…" C.C's hazel eyes became misty with thought.

"That would be interesting" Rakshata stepped forwards "It would be even more interesting if I created a dimension jumping device and installed it into the knightmares."

"I think you'll need help" Suzaku screwed up his face and plugged his ears

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING I WORK WITH THAT EARL?"

"Of pudding?" Lloyd finished. "You really should stop calling me that. I will work with her as long as she doesn't touch Lancelot."

"Fine. But he's not going near my precious Guren."

Sailor Scouts:

The blushing girls were gathered round the bed being occupied by the man they had saved yesterday. They jumped when a soft groan could be heard. The man's violet eyes flickered open. His vision came into focus to see the group off girls before him.

"I'll inform the nurse he's woken up" Said one as she left the room.

"Hi there!" Chirped the one with black hair "I'm Rei! This is Serena," She pointed to the blonde one with odd ponytails. She waved "Lita" This time the tall brunette nodded at him "Mina" The other blonde with the red bow in her hair nodded to him "and Amy's just gone to get the nurse, she'll be back in a second. What's your name?" She finally finished, all the girls looked expectantly at Lelouch who was rather dazed at this point.

"Uh, I. Dammit!" He muttered "I don't know" He looked up at the girls with a slightly annoyed expression. "That's odd. I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine!" The brunette smiled warmly "Do you remember what happened?"

"If I don't know my own name, how would I remember that?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow

"Well you must know something" Lita tilted her head "What about that tattoo?"

"Tattoo?"

"On your hand" She took his left hand and turned it over. Adorning it was a red- well it seemed like a bird of some sort. Very abstract. The young man lifted his hand and looked at it, interested.

"I may not know who I am but I know for a fact that that wasn't there before." He pretended not to notice the girl's startled look. This mark, something familiar. Serena handed him a mobile phone.

"This was with you yesterday. Do you know what the passcode is?" She handed him the glowing phone that was demanding a passcode. He looked thoughtfully at it.

"No idea. Besides, if we got information out of that, where's the fun?" He continued to turn the phone around in his hands until a blue haired girl, probably Amy, walked in with a nurse.

"He doesn't remember anything, nurse." Said Rei quickly before the pair were properly in the room

"But he does know that his tattoo wasn't there before." Serena chipped.

"Ok thank you girls." The nurse seemed a bit knocked over by these loud girls but took the information gratefully.

"Girls, I thought you would have already left, we were supposed to meet at the temple 5 minutes ago!" Amy stared at her friends who, panicked, bid the young man farewell and ran off.

"You know, you spoke in your sleep. You were saying names. They were: Shirley, Euphie, Suzaku, Millie, Cornelia, Kullen, Nunnaly, Rolo and a lot more so I won't bore you with that. The list is on the side." The nurse looked at him oddly "Ring any bells?"

"Sorry, no." He muttered.

"Well what shall we call you?"

"I don't know"

"We have to call you something."

"Was there a label in my clothes?"

"Only an L"

"Well I guess I'll have to take that."

"L?"

"It's the closest we have." L consulted the phone. "Until I can get into this thing anyway." After this long and strange conversation, the nurse said that 'L' could be released tomorrow if he wanted. L said he'd be happy to do so as the hospital needed all the beds it could get. The nurse was startled at his generosity.

'I'll find somewhere to sleep. Maybe somewhere abandoned.' L thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass:

The group were discussing who would go on the expedition to find Lelouch. C.C was definitely going as she would be able to 'home in' on Lelouch. The next two selected were Kullen and Suzaku. They were both good friends with Lelouch and amazing fighters. They thought that would be enough, as they only needed a small group. The vehicles decided were the knightmares. C.C would take Lelouch's Shinkero, Kullen was taking her Guren and Suzaku his Lancelot. Each knightmare was to be equipped with a gripping device, so they could grab each other's knightmares if anything went wrong, a thing that resembled a sat nav to let them know if they were going to the right dimension and a device designed to home in on a particular person. All you needed was their picture. Each pilot had a picture of each other just in case and several pictures of Lelouch. One head shot and the others taken from security cameras. Rakshata and Lloyd reckoned they only needed a week or so to finish installing everything. Naturally, Rakshata wouldn't let Lloyd near her precious Guren and Lloyd was very protective of his precious Lancelot. They only worked together on Lelouch's Knightmare.

"I really hope we find him" muttered Kullen, shoving clothes into her bag. She would be wearing her normal clothes most of the time of course but she decided to take other ones just in case they were there for longer than expected. Doubts prodded at Kullen's mind 'Please be easy to find, Lelouch' she prayed.

Sailor Scouts:

Serena sat with Molly and Amy, giggling. "This guy's really cute! And he's foreign!" She giggled "He also has a majorly cool tattoo on his palm!"

"Serena!" Amy tutted "You know the poor man's probably the same age as Andrew, whom I might add is two years older than you."

"But still! His eyes were purple!"

"Purple eyes? That's really uncommon!" Puzzled Molly "And you say he's foreign?"

"Yeah!" Serena blushed "And he doesn't know who he is!"

"Oh how mysterious! Say, Serena, next time you see him, could I maybe meet him?"

"I think he's being checked out from the hospital today actually. We'll see if we can catch him and offer him any help should he need it." Serena looked triumphant at her own plan. "I can't wait to see him again!" Serena giggled.

"Make sure Rei, Lita and Mina don't beat you to it!" Laughed Amy "They were all staring!"

"Oh they are not taking this away from me!" Decided Molly.

Later, at the hospital, L was just changing into a sleeveless black turtleneck, a red jacket, dark jeans and shoes. These clothes were found in the bundle near him. He collected all of his belongings which also consisted of his trusty chess set in the briefcase. With this, he had beaten all the other patients and nurses who accepted the challenge. The raven haired teen had to admit he was nervous. It might help if he actually knew who he was. Even if he had one person to be with. L sighed. He knew he couldn't focus on that now. He should find a quiet place and think. Try and regain something. He had only felt cold metal sliding through him so far. So not the best start since there's no way he'd be alive if that had happened, right? He would also like to ask someone about his 'tattoo' of his. If he could find anything he would be grateful. Despite his inner emotions, he still managed to look mildly bored most of the time. Of course he showed interest when talking to someone. Where had he learned such manners? All these questions still bugged him. Everything he did rose a new question. He just needed to go somewhere and think.

"Excuse me?" He walked over to a receptionist "I was wondering if you knew anywhere to stay for someone with no money."

"Oh of course!" Flustered the man behind the desk "We have a shelter out back. I could check if you could sleep there, it's not the best quality but I can't refuse helping someone with no money!" After several phone calls, the receptionist turned back to L and smiled warmly

"You can sleep in the shed out back! Don't worry, we'll supply a mattress, sheets and directions to the soup kitchen. Not to mention our cleaning facilities and shaving facilities, bathrooms and showers!"

"Thank you!" L was so relieved. Finally, some good news. Kind of random, but lucky.

Serena and Molly stood outside the hospital. "Look! There he is! In the reception!" Cried Serena

"Ok, so the plan is, we pretend to be walking by when he comes out. Then you introduce me!" Molly reminded Serena. The girls giggled. The violet eyed teen walked out of the hospital and paused. Serena and Molly started walking

"Oh hey!" Serena called "It's me, Serena from yesterday!" She greeted the surprised young man.

"Oh, hi." He smiled. Not noticing Molly blushing at his deep voice.

"So what do I call you?" Serena asked carefully

"L. It's the only initial that they could find in my clothing." L showed them a delicate sewed L on the label of his jacket. "So that's what I'm going with. For now anyway. Until I figure out how to get into this phone" He sighed patting his pocket where his phone was.

"L, this is my friend Molly!" Serena introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Smiled L.

"Y-You too, L" Molly blushed harder.

"Well I've got to run and collect my thoughts somewhere. See you around Serena, Molly!" He waved as he turned around and started walking towards the harbour.

"Oh my God!" Giggled Molly "He said our names!"

"We should have recorded it!" giggled Serena. "Well, I have to meet Amy at the temple! See ya Mol!"

"See ya Serena!" And the two girls parted ways.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOOK PICTURES OF HIM ASLEEP?" Bellowed Serena "That's creepy, even for you, Mina." She snorted in disgust.

"It's not my fault, he was so adorable when he was asleep." Giggle Mina. "So what did you say we call him?"

"L." Serena announced

"Aw, so mysterious!" Giggled Mina.

"Guys seriously?" Rei lifted her eyebrow.

"Seriously!" They chorused.

The rest of the week was not fun. L couldn't remember anything and was living off of charity. He couldn't complain though. He learned that he was quite sarcastic and was good at comebacks, which meant that he'd regularly fought with someone. A sibling perhaps. He knew this wasn't much but it meant something. He had become quite good friends with the receptionists, some patients, nurses, doctors and the girls who saved him and he regularly bumped into. Although often he found himself tracing his tattoo, feeling alone. All the girls were very kind to him and offered him a place to sleep at their homes only to be politely declined. L didn't want to be a bother on anyone. He'd been on a few outings and had explored the city. Nothing of interest to him. But he felt like something was wrong with the Tokyo tower, he just wished he knew what.


	3. Chapter 3

Code Geass:

"Ready to launch you three?" Asked Cecile over the communication channel. We will probably lose contact after this. You have fillers that refill themselves automatically."

"It's a very expensive system so don't break it!" Called Lloyds voice faintly.

"Right. Also, in case you were wondering, you have your communicators to link with each other. You also have your mobile phones and chargers to call Lelouch. We all wish you all the best of luck"

"Be safe! If possible!" Called Nunnaly, followed by a chorus of other voices, wishing them well. Kullen walked forward to her Guren in her red pilot suit and Black knight headband. Suzaku was wearing his Lancelot pilot suit and C.C was wearing hers. All also wearing earpieces and loading bags into the cockpit. They all climbed into their knightmares and joined together.

It was time.

Nerves rushed through everyone's veins as the three robots powered up.

"This is Kosiki testing the channel." Called Kullen

"We read you" Came the voices of the two other pilots

"This is Kururugi testing the channel" Spoke Suzaku

"We read you" Came the two voices

"This is C.C. I already know it is working" Sighed C.C in a bored fashion.

"Yeah, it is" The other pilots confirmed. They all prepared and grasped their controls.

"3 2 1" The countdown finished with a mighty "LAUNCH!" The three knightmares sped out of the control centre and started the process for the dimension jump.

"Approaching jump speed" Kullen informed the others

"The countdown should be around ten seconds" Suzaku started counting down with the others.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The three braced themselves

"LET'S DO THIS!" Cried Kullen

"Here we go!" muttered Suzaku

"Good luck!" chirped C.C.

And then they were gone.

Finally, after about an hour, the three knightmares arrived above the cloud layer of their destination.

"We need to find a place to land! I've just realised a fault in the plan!" C.C moaned. The group circled around for a while before landing in a forest and turning cloak mode on. The pilots didn't need to worry about losing their precious machines though because Cecile had been the only one who realised that three giant robots probably wouldn't fit in very well. So she gave them each a watch that tracked their own personal knightmare and could have data downloaded onto it from the knightmare and vice-versa.

"Listen, we need to stay above the cloud layer otherwise we'll be spotted and most likely shot down. Three giant robots remember? The only way to continue this mission is to download the tracking software onto our watches." C.C held up her watch.

"Also, we should get changed." Kullen gestured at their pilot uniforms. Everyone nodded and started to get changed in their own individual cockpits after downloading the tracking device onto the watches. Kullen was wearing a red vest top and grey jeans along with red and white trainers. She had refused to take off her headband. Her Guren Key was around her neck like a necklace. Suzaku was wearing light brown jeans and a white shirt along with black trainers. His Lancelot key was also around his neck, but tucked in. C.C was wearing a white top that tied up around the neck, dark grey jeans and trainers along with a light grey hat to hide her long, conspicuous green hair. Only her fringe was visible to hide her code mark. Her key was also around her neck. As they headed into town, C.C noted some things to look out for.

"His style is quite unique. Not to mention his black hair." Suzaku was determined to keep the group happy. "Shall we try and call him?"

"Not yet" C.C reckoned they should walk around a bit first to get their bearings.

"Knowing Lelouch, he'll be somewhere gambling" Grimaced Kullen

"Not necessarily" C.C was starting to look a bit nervous

"What do you mean?

"Well, I'm hoping he's not but he might be suffering from amnesia. That can happen if a code bearer dies before the code is formed."

"Amnesia" Repeated Suzaku "And he'd be unconscious so…" It was as if a lightbulb had flicked on above the brown haired boy's head. "The hospital! We should check if someone like him has been admitted there recently!" The two girls stared at Suzaku. Kullen was just about to agree when C.C stepped in.

"We can't go anywhere where they can keep our identities. It's safer to just look"

"I guess" Sighed Kullen and so they walked on.

As the small group were catapulting into that dimension earlier, L's hand felt like it was going to split open. The strange tattoo was glowing.

"What the hell?" He muttered. "A glowing tattoo?" He couldn't ignore the pain. He couldn't help but crouch down on the bench.

"L?" Came a voice. L looked up to see the five girls standing before him, looking worried. The one who spoke had been Mina. "L are you ok? What's going on with your hand?" She stared at the faint red glowing in L's hand. L hesitated.

"It's nothing" L insisted, thrusting his hand in his pocket. "I need to go." And with that he left.

"Call me crazy but I think that might be a rainbow crystal." Said Artimis, who was sitting in Lita's arms.

"No, that can't be right! Why would he have them?" Rei looked doubtful

"Beats me but we'd better check." Artimis jumped down from Lena's arms and sniffed the air "Don't tell me I was the only one who got weird vibes." He looked up and watched all the girls exchange glances.

"Let's go transform!" Rei said enthusiastically. She hadn't fought in ages and she missed it. So that's what they did and they made their way down to the hospital and followed their friend round the back into a shed.

The five sailor scouts swung the door open.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon commanded.

"Huh? Who's there?" L demanded. The girls twitched at his tone of his voice.

"We are the sailor scouts!" Moon announced, stepping into the lights with the others. "I am Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!" Mercury joined Moon.

"Sailor Mars!" Mars joined her friends

"Sailor Jupiter" Jupiter stepped Forth

"Sailor Venus!" Venus stepped into the light

"We are the sailor scouts!" They said together, posing.

"Oh. Hi Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, why are you wearing those outfits?" L looked oddly at them, hand still out of sight. The scouts almost fell over

"How-How did he-"Moon stuttered and then started whinging "that's not fair. We're supposed to be disguised!" She sniffed.

"Serena, it's painfully obvious. I mean you're not exactly masked."

"Hand over the rainbow crystal!" Demanded Rei

"The what?"

"The rainbow crystal in your pocket!"

"Search me" L raised his hands, one of them was covered. So Rei stormed up to him and whipped off the cloth. L quickly put his hand behind his back. Rei wouldn't give up that easily. She grabbed his arms and showcased his hand. It was glowing very strongly.

"L, your hand" Serena couldn't believe her eyes.

"There, happy? So now you know that, please leave. Actually, you know what? I'll leave!" L stormed out of the door, hand in his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Code Geass:

"Ugh, we'll never get anywhere at this rate!" Kallen moaned. The three were sitting on a park bench.

"Relax, Kallen I know he's close." C.C could feel her code tingling. "I'm going to try and get him into C's world. I just hope I don't have to do what I did last time."

"What's that?" Kallen tilted her head.

"Get shot and then kiss him." C.C shrugged. Kallen stared at her. "Oh I know that you've kissed him too." C.C stared at the sky. "You don't need to be ashamed." She smiled, teasingly. Suzaku stared at them both. C.C was laughing, Kallen was blushing furiously.

"Seriously? Both of you?"

"Oh like you wouldn't kiss Lelouch if he was a girl!"

"I would not!"

"Yeah, I believe you!" C.C stared at her phone. It was getting late. "We should head back. We'll sleep in the Knightmares." The rest of the group agreed. Suzaku wondered what Lelouch would look like if he were a girl. What would Suzaku look like if he were a girl? Suzaku shuddered.

L stared out onto the dark water. Why had his so called friends acted like that? His hand had stopped glowing. It still stung. But L wondered whether he was just stinging from the cold, or anger. He supposed he should head to his shed. He sighed. Best get some sleep. The girls should be gone by now.

Upon arrival he immediately climbed into his bed. He hadn't realised how tired he was. What was the time? Oh well. L shut his eyes and drifted into a light and uneasy sleep. He didn't dream.

In the morning, Kallen dressed quickly to make it seem like she had been up for ages. She popped out of her knightmare and lowered herself onto the ground where Suzaku was sitting on a log.

"Morning" He smiled

"Morning" Yawned Kallen "How did you sleep?"

"Quite well surprisingly. It turns out Lloyd had put a mode on the Lancelot that turns the cockpit into a bed."

"Really? So did Rakshata!"

"I wonder whose idea it was…"

"We'll probably never know." Kallen sighed and glanced over at where C.C's gentle snores could still be heard from "So she's still asleep?"

"Yeah. I think she's trying to reach Lelouch." Suzaku looked at the sun dappled grass, moist with dew.

"So how long have you been up?"

"Couple of hours."

"What's the time?"

"Quarter to seven"

"So I'm not that late then."

"Nah." Suzaku chuckled and then a noise came from C.C's knightmare. C.C emerged, fully dressed.

"I couldn't connect with Lelouch. I think it's because he has amnesia so he can't enter the world of C unless he remembers it. Or he's been up all night." She locked the Shinkero and sighed. "I say that if we haven't found him by three O'clock this afternoon, we call him."

"Yeah, sounds good." The others agreed.

"Let's go find some breakfast. I have some money." Kallen grabbed a purse out of the Guren and shoved it in her pocket. Suzaku also grabbed a small bag and shoved it into his pocket as did C.C.

"Let's get going then" Suzaku said with determination.

L woke up feeling a bit dizzy. He wasn't sure why. He felt like he had been grabbed at during the night. But there was no proof to that. L left the shed and trudged down the road to the soup kitchen. Unaware that two inquisitive eyes were following him. Two eyes that belonged to Artemis. "The girls are so Love-struck that they don't suspect a thing but there is something odd about him." Artimis spoke quietly to himself. He then saw an odd crowd of teenagers cross his line of sight. They looked the same age as L and Boy did Artimis get weird vibes when they passed. They looked kind of weird too. The two girls had very odd shades of hair. The green eyed Japanese boy was the only one to look normal. Artimis decided to leave L for now and silently stalked the three young adults.

"I thought I saw Lelouch" The boy sighed

"Just wishful thinking, Suzaku." Groaned the pink haired girl.

"I don't know. He might be somewhere close by." The other girl turned to them and did something quite odd. She tapped her forehead and the others seemed to understand it. Artimis wandered out to them.

"Oh look!" Smiled the brown haired boy, now known to be Suzaku. His face then fell. The pink haired girl put her hand on his shoulder

"Are you thinking of Eupimia or Arthur?" She asked gently

"Bit of both. Euphie loved cats. The first one I met with her was actually Arthur."

"It's alright." The blue eyed girl couldn't seem to think of anything else to say.

"Hey there." The girl not involved in the conversation bent down and held a finger out to the white cat. "Don't mind them. They knew a cat. Doesn't look one bit like you though." Artimis looked up at the girl. Her hair was green. Artimis wasn't sure what else to say about her. No wonder she hid it under a hat. A dying accident maybe? Artimis sniffed the odd girl's finger politely. She smiled

"Don't suppose you've seen Lelouch" She laughed as Artimis let her stroke him. Artimis was thinking about her words. They were looking for someone. Who was Lelouch?

"Artimis!" Came a familiar voice. Mina came running down the road. "Oh hello." She looked at the green haired girl who stood up.

"This is your cat?" She smiled

"Yes. He ran off earlier."

"Would it be rude if I asked the name of your cat?"

"Not at all. It's Artimis."

"So it's a girl?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Artimis is the GODDESS of the moon in Greek mythology. It's a girl's name." She smirked. Her two friends then came up beside her. They smiled at Mina.

"Sorry to bother you" Smiled the boy awkwardly as he nudged his friend. She nodded and the three walked away.

"Is Artimis really a girl's name?" Mina looked down at her cat

"Shut up" He muttered.

"C.C why? Just why?" Kallen pleaded

"Hey I didn't name her male cat after a woman" She raised an eyebrow.

"Guys focus. What do you want to eat?" Suzaku turned the girls' attention back to the café.

"One mini pizza please and a coffee" C.C decided

"An egg salad sandwich and a coffee please" Kallen muttered

"A chicken sandwich and black coffee please" Suzaku handed the money over to the person serving.

"Ok so I say, we call off the three O'clock thing and call Lelouch now. Get this over with." Kallen was starting to become impatient.

"I understand where Kallen's coming from. It makes more sense than just wondering around."

"Alright. But first let's eat. Also decide who should call Lelouch" C.C nibbled on her pizza.

"I think it should be you, C.C. As much as I hate saying this, you knew him the best." Kallen picked up her sandwich. Suzaku nodded through a mouthful of his sandwich. The pizza eating girl smiled. She had thought they'd say that. She explained that it might work if they all called Lelouch if the previous caller couldn't make him listen. They would call within an hour of each other and put forth an elaborate plan, first, C.C would call and say 'I know you. I know your past. Would you like to know more?' If he said no, which he probably wouldn't she would say 'alright. You will get a call in one hour, not from me but from an old friend. She's very worried. I will then call and give you the same offer. Don't expect answers from her over the phone by the way. Until then.' They would then wait an hour and call again on Kallen's phone. Kallen would then talk to him and act as someone trying to find him without giving anything away. Even though she was a good actress anyway this didn't require much acting as she was a worried friend looking for him anyway. She planned to not say much and act as if she were on voicemail and couldn't hear him. C.C would then deliver the same offer again in the same words. If he still refused C.C would say 'Fine. At least wait one more hour until the other friend with me calls. He is also very worried. I will give you the same offer. You know the drill. If you still say no then give me a way to prove we are your friends.' And then an hour later Suzaku would call and do the same as Kallen and C.C would call again. And say one word to him. 'Well?' Lelouch would then say his answer. He would not refuse. If he did, and that is an if bigger than Kallen's Guren and Suzaku's Lancelot combined. They would do his demand to prove they were his friends. The trio had finished their meal and had gone to somewhere more private. C.C had just pulled out her phone when…

*CRASH*

The ground shook.

"An earthquake?" Shouted one civilian in terror

"It can't be, nothing showed up on the forecast!" Called another. A figure came round the corner. It was a woman. She had grey skin and black hair. She wore a full body suit that was the same colour as the darkest crevice. She seemed to be floating in the air.

"She's flying? But that's…" Suzaku trailed off as the woman lifted her hands and out of the street rose a monster the size of Tokyo tower (Which, the three noticed, wasn't wrecked anymore) the beast started attacking everything around it.

"We have to get the knightmares" Suzaku told the others, who nodded. The group ran to where their knightmares stood. Each pilot quickly started up their machines.  
"Lancelot is ready to launch" Suzaku said into his headpiece.

"The Guren is ready to launch" Kallen's voice came over the channel.

"The Shinkero is ready" C.C said. All three knightmares took off together. "Stay above the cloud layer until we are at the sight." C.C ordered. The others did as she said and the three pilots flew above the heavy clouds until the strange monster could be spotted. Suddenly a body broke through the cloud layer. Suzaku, acting on instinct caught the girl and looked at her. She had bright blonde hair that was tied in buns on the top of her head that led to ponytails all the way down to her feet. Inside the buns seemed to be a giant red gem of some sort and she wore a bizarre outfit. A white short sleeved top with a blue collar. Her miniskirt was blue and her necktie was as red as her boots and the gem on her golden tiara. She also wore long white gloves. Suzaku ignored this odd outfit and turned on his speaker to talk to her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Serena had no idea what was going on. She was sitting in the palm of a giant white robot. A teen's voice was coming out of it asking her how she was. Well let's see. She had just been blasted into the sky by a giant monster while her friends were still down there trying to fight.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Oh, right I guess you guys don't have… Well, anyway." His voice faded. The Sailor scout was just about to interrogate this weirdo when her friends came bursting through the cloud layer.

"KALLEN, C.C OVER HERE!" The robot yelled, catching some of the scouts. Serena hadn't even noticed the other two robots. One was a glossy black and the other was a reddish pink. They both darted back and caught the remaining flying scouts. The others were just as surprised as Serena.

"Who are you?" Demanded Rei.

"Oh how polite" muttered C.C, flicking on her speaker. Kullen did the same.

"Let's just find somewhere safe to put you guys down. Come on." Kullen huffed.

"Put us down there!" Demanded the one with blue hair.

"Alright." Suzaku flew down to the requested spot and let the girls down. His friends did the same.

"Kururugi, let's go." C.C turned off her speakers, as did the other two. The three knightmares took off and headed to the battle ground.

The beast was easily overwhelmed by the three robots. The woman was silently finished off by the scouts, the three pilots didn't notice this and disappeared as soon as the monster was gone. Needless to say that they left behind a startled crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

L stood at the docks, staring out onto the water. This place had quickly become his favourite place. There weren't many people and the sound of the water helped him think. It hadn't helped him remember anything but it was nice. It was the sound of these waves that had convinced him to forgive the girls. He wasn't sure what they were doing but still. They were all he had and he couldn't afford to lose them. Even though he was pretty sure they were all younger. They seemed to be following him around. It was kind of creepy. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a shrill ringing. L looked down at his phone. On the screen were the initials C.C. L hesitantly pressed the answer button and said "Hello?" He was genuinely surprised when a voice answered him.

"I know you. I know your past. Would you like to know more?" It said. It seemed to be a girl's voice.

"Who the hell is this?" demanded L, fear stumbling through his words.

"Will you meet me to know who you are? Yes or no?" The voice sounded impatient.

"Not until I know who the hell is calling!" L was both scared and angry. But at the same time exited. He heard a sigh down the phone.

"Alright. You will get a call in one hour, not from me but from an old friend. She's very worried. I will then call and give you the same offer. Don't expect answers from her over the phone by the way. Until then." And then she hung up. L couldn't call her back if he couldn't get into his phone. Dammit! What was he going to do? Wait an hour he supposed.

Lita stared at L. What was with that phone call? L sounded really upset. He then sat down and seemed to be going into one of his 'thought comas' as Lita called it. He wouldn't notice anyone unless they spoke to him directly. He sat like this for about an hour until his phone rang again. He picked it up and spoke quickly, standing up.

"Hello?" There was a pause. Then L said "Who are you? No don't hang up! Dammit!" L dropped his hand and put his free hand to his face until his phone rang again. He pressed answer. "Hello? You again! I'm still not convinced. Fine. Maybe. We'll see. I suppose so." L looked down at his phone and hung up. Lena stepped forwards.

"L?" She called "Are you alright?" Lita flinched as she saw L look panicked for a moment. He then turned around and smiled.

"Oh hi Lita." He frowned "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" Lita said hastily, it was embarrassing that she'd been watching him for over an hour. And maybe a bit creepy.

"Sorry about that phone call. I'm sorry, I have to go." L then ran away. Lita was confused. Why was her friend so upset?

Kallen had her hand to her mouth and tears were threatening to spill at any second.

"It was him" She repeated for the tenth time

"I don't see why you're so upset." C.C raised an eyebrow

"Because Lelouch was my friend! I watched him die and yet there he was, demanding who I was and I couldn't respond! I know I never seemed particularly close with Lelouch but I admired his confidence and that he made everything seem so easy. I admired Zero, the original Zero no offense to Suzaku. He created miracles. The first time I heard his voice it saved my life. He's saved more lives than he's killed. C.C I thought that you were closer with Lelouch than anyone, no offense Suzaku."

"None taken for both times!" Suzaku called from behind the Lancelot

"I am an expert at lying. I can even convince myself that I'm underwhelmed. It was shocking to hear Lelouch but, as you said, I know him and I am soothed by the fact that I will see him very soon. I didn't expect him to be this stubborn but I suppose it can't be helped." C.C called Suzaku over. "It's almost been an hour. Get ready."

"Don't worry" Suzaku smiled "I've been preparing for the last two hours." Suzaku pulled out his phone and looked down at it. He took a deep breath in and dialled. The voice that picked up sent a pulse of electricity around his body

"Hello?" It said. It was Lelouch. The man who brought the world to its knees

"Hi, this is your old friend. I'm worried about you. Where are you? You're driving us insane!" Suzaku tried to ignore his old friend yelling at him "I hope I see you soon." Suzaku then hung up and C.C called Lelouch. Suzaku sat on the ground and Kallen came and joined him

"I don't know how you feel. You've known him for years." She smiled and then the two were silent while they listened to C.C.

"Are you convinced yet? Will you meet us?" She asked. She turned to the pair on the ground and smiled which could only mean one thing.

"He accepted!" C.C announced as she hung up. "The only condition being that all three of us come to meet him."

"We were going to come anyway!" Kallen protested

"Calm down Kullen." Suzaku put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's move our knightmares to a new place while we wait."

Lita watched L as he came back to the docks. She hid from him. L had an odd expression on. An expression that Lena had never seen him wear before. L was nervous.

The violet eyed young man glanced at his surroundings. It didn't take him long to spot the brunette in the bushes.

"Lita, you know I can see you right?" He smiled gently.

"Oh, right." Lita blushed as she stood up and brushed herself off "It's just, you were really upset earlier and I wanted to know what was wrong…" She trailed off

"It's alright but, Lita, I think that you should probably go home now. It's starting to get dark." L looked up at the evening light.

"Right, you're right!" Lita laughed awkwardly "See you later then!" Lita then sprinted away, her cheeks red. L watched her with an amused smile before a female voice called

"Hello." It was the girl from the phone. She was wearing an odd outfit. It seemed to be some sort of straight jacket. Her thick lime hair fell to her waist. The two people next to her were dressed strangely. The other girl was wearing a red headband, long socks, some sort of light brown over layer and a red shirt (First episode). The boy standing to the first girl's right was wearing some sort of school uniform. L walked towards them, a dangerous expression adorning his face.

"You are the three from earlier?" Lelouch's voice pricked Suzaku like thorns. He wanted to run to his old friend and embrace him but he knew that C.C and Kullen would shoot him if he did.

"We are" C.C's voice snapped Suzaku out of his thoughts

"Well? You got me out here to tell me something didn't you?" Lelouch narrowed his eyes "Why don't we start with names."

"I am C.C"

"Really?"

"Well, you are one of the only people who know my real name." C.C watched Lelouch flinch at this comment. Suzaku noticed his fists were clenched tightly and he couldn't seem to make them uncurl.

"And the others?" Lelouch stared at C.C. Kallen stepped forward first

"I am Kallen Kosiki, ace pilot of the Guren mark 3 and captain of the zero squad"

"Pilot?" Lelouch inquired but before he was answered C.C nudged the Japanese teen forwards.

"I'm Sir Suzaku Kururugi. The knight of zero and pilot of the Lancelot" Suzaku tried to keep his voice even.

"And as for me?" Lelouch raised his eyebrow. C.C stepped forwards and lifted her fringe. Lelouch looked genuinely surprised as she lifted his hand and displayed the code mark.

"So it's true!" Kallen cried. Suzaku could only stare open mouthed. Lelouch obviously had no idea what was going on.

"That doesn't answer my question." Lelouch snapped. The code marks began to glow and both Lelouch and C.C collapsed. Kallen began to run to them but Suzaku simply held out a hand.

"They're just in C's world. They'll be back soon." He promised. Sure enough, a few minutes later the two figures rose and nodded to each other. Lelouch then smiled at the two others with the face they knew so well.

"Sorry about causing you all that trouble." He said simply.

"Lelouch!" cried Kallen. Suzaku looked guiltily at the ground.

"Suzaku, are you guilty about killing me?" He approached the brown haired boy before him and put his hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about it. I told you to kill me didn't I?" When his friend didn't respond Lelouch took both his shoulders and shook him. "Suzaku, are you in there? I'm here aren't I? Not dead!"

"But still…" Suzaku mumbled "You smiled as I thrust that sword into you. I was crying behind that mask." Lelouch released his friend's shoulders.

"I know."

"Lelouch?" Kallen walked over to him. Lelouch turned his head and braced himself. He knew what was coming. A sharp pain swept across his cheek.

"I can't say I didn't expect that." Lelouch smiled

"What the hell, Lelouch? We thought you were dead! Do you know how hard it is to get Nunnaly to stop crying?"

"Actually I do. Big brother, remember?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"All of you shut up" C.C intercepted. "We need to think of a plan. Our knightmares need proper mending if we're to make the jump back."

"You brought the knightmares" Lelouch mumbled

"Anyway, until then what do we plan to do?"

"Well, if I suddenly start going around with you three I'll be interrogated by the cosplay parade."

"Who are they?""

"Oh, some girls I've met stormed into where I'm staying one night dressed super weirdly. I've forgiven them since."  
"Why did they storm in?" Lelouch simply raised his hand and pointed at the red mark.

"It was glowing." He shrugged.

"Right, guys can we just discuss the plan?" Kallen rolled her eyes

"Right. So if I carry on playing dumb until you get the knightmares fixed. I don't think I'll be welcome at home." Lelouch closed his eyes gently. He was met by a second slap from Kallen. "What?"

"You are not getting away that easily you idiot."

"But in order to break the cycle of hate everyone must at least _think_ I'm dead. I can't just hide away."

"You can and will. I'll be there with you." C.C put her hand on the Emperor's shoulder. She then turned Lelouch's hand over to show the code mark.

"I know you don't want to be stuck with me for eternity but it's better than forcing someone else into that fate isn't it? Wouldn't you prefer to be with the one person who really knows you?"

"I suppose. I also suppose that I don't actually have a choice in the matter."

"Of course you don't!" Laughed Suzaku.

"I'll phone you tomorrow and act like my memories have come back. It'll be easier to live if I don't hide that fact. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone of my past." And with a nod to them all Lelouch turned around and walked away. Suzaku smirked. This was Lelouch alright.

"Let's start working on those knightmares" Kallen led the others back to where the knightmares stood.


	6. Chapter 6

"I noticed something different about L. He seemed to carry himself with a sort of elegance. When I inquired him about this he told me that he had his memories back. But he would not tell me anything. Not even his name. His excuse for this was that 'L had grown on him.' But I kind of doubt that." Serena sat on the temple steps with her friends.

"Elegance?" Rei paused her sweeping

"Yeah. He must have been or still is close to a noble family or something."

"Maybe he is a noble" Mina smiled "If I married him, I could be rich."

"It's more likely that he's traumatised from his life before." Amy pointed out, ignoring Mina.

"We could interrogate him" Lina reasoned "Disguised properly this time. Or we could get Tuxedo mask to do it."

"Fair point. Or we apply some charm" Mina fluttered her eyelashes

"No" Rei hit Mina lightly with the broom. "I say we cast a vote. Who wants to go with the Tuxedo mask thing?" Everyone but Mina raised their hand.

"Right, we'll try and contact him" Amy set to work on her computer.

"You girls are getting better at this kind of thing" Luna commented idly

"Why thank you Luna" Serena puffed up her chest "I knew I was a natural leader and-"

"I was talking about everyone" Luna rolled her eyes and Serena blushed.

"I think I've found a way to contact him." Amy smiled

"How?"

"Let me try" Amy typed in her calculations and sent a message 'Hello? Is this Tuxedo mask? This is Sailor Mercury. We need your help' a message came back. It read 'Yes, this is me, Mercury. What do you need?'

"Wait, are you just texting him?" Lita looked over her friends shoulder.

"Pretty much, but it's harder." Amy didn't glance up from her computer. Messages were sent back and forth until Amy beamed at her friends. Tuxedo Mask had agreed to meet one of the scouts and have them watch over the interrogation which everyone agreed was fair. They also agreed that Mercury was probably the best candidate for she wasn't love-struck by the masked man.

Lelouch stood at the docks. He thought of his sister and nothing else. It was then that he remembered the nurse asking if any of the name meant anything to him. He realised now that they meant everything to him. He heard a rustling behind him but before he could turn around he felt a sharp pain to his head and from there Lelouch fell into darkness.

Lelouch opened his eyes to reveal that he was in a dark room. A masked man approached him and Lelouch sat back in the chair he was tied to.

"Hello." Lelouch spoke "Sorry I'm being dreadfully rude. I'm sitting down before being invited to do so."

"Shut up" The man's grip around his cane became tighter.

"So what do I call you? People call me L."

"For now just call me Mask." The now named Mask commanded "what's your real name?"

"I'd prefer not to say. Are you here to interrogate me about my past?"

"I'd prefer not to say"

"That's a yes then" Lelouch rolled his violet eyes. "I'm not going to tell you anything. My past was. Hum, how should I put it? Traumatic let's say for now although I'm not entirely happy with that word. We'll keep it for now."

"I'll make you talk"

"By?"

"Do you value your life?"

"A little, yeah."

"I'll kill you if you don't answer." Mask's face obviously changed to shock as Lelouch laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." Lelouch calmed himself down.

"Tell me or I will cause you more pain than-"

"I doubt that. Like I said, my past is traumatic. Yeah that's still not working for me. I need a better word. I'll get round to it. Anyway, I doubt any physical pain will be close to my mental torment."

"But, I… Dammit just talk or you're not leaving!"

"Then I'm going to be here for a while aren't I?" Lelouch stared at Mask. They stayed like this until the door was kicked open.

"Mask, stop!" Amy stood in the doorway.

"Mercury, I want to get information."

"This isn't the way."

"It will do for now"

"Unlike the word traumatic!" Lelouch called.

"Shut up" Mask snapped

"I won't fight you"

"Is there any other way?"

"Snap out of it! This isn't you!" Amy rested her hand on his shoulder and the man fell onto his knees and gasped

"It's the nega-verse. They've put something in me. You must fight me! It's the only way!" With this he stood back up. "I'll fight you Sailor Mercury."

"Very well. I'm sorry, Tuxedo Mask" Amy was kicked back by this man. Lelouch was stunned.

"What the hell's going on?" He shouted

"I'll explain later." Amy shouted desperately.

There was probably an awesome fight going on outside but Lelouch was unable to watch. He just sat there until Rei ran inside and untied him.

"Come on." She grabbed his arm and yanked him up

"Alright, slow down." Lelouch walked out with a relaxed shrug. Rei stared at him but gladly pulled him along with her.

"You're not very fast are you?" Rei groaned

"Never have been." Lelouch laughed.

"What is going on with you?"

"All of my memories. I think I'm going to go insane. Or I already have."

"Care to share?"

"Not particularly."

"Come on! I can't help if you don't tell me"

"Help me with what?"

"Your sanity"

"Still good, thanks."

"At least your name?"

"Nope"

"Come on! At least why you're so insane!"

"Sorry!" Lelouch panted as they reached the steps to the temple. He and Rei sat down next to each other.

"Ugh! How about this. Quick questions!"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course not. Are you related to nobility?"

"No. Not nobility." L went go tense and- was that a tear?

"Then, why are you so-"Rei blushed

"So what?"

"Elegant."

"I was just raised that way. Also, let's just say I hate nobility."

"Right… What was your relationship with people?"

"It was rather diverse. Some loved and looked up to me and some absolutely despised me. In fact, pretty much everyone wanted me dead."

"What did you do?" Rei was genuinely scared of his answer. But all she got was a shake of his head.

"I've said too much." L stood up but his arm was gripped by a pale hand. He turned to see a teary Rei

"Please, L."

"Sorry. I'm used to this kind of begging so I'm immune."

"What?"

"See you, Rei"

"No wait!" Rei stood up but L was still walking away. She ran up next to him "Why are you so secretive?"

"I made a promise."  
"To?" Rei prodded him

"Ow. I'm not telling"

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Please. Just your name."

"No." L said sternly.

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you with my life just not my secrets." L turned to her so she knew he was telling the truth.

"But, L I-"

"Enough arguing! You can't have everything you want Nu-"L froze.

"What were you going to say?" L's eyes filled with tears. He turned and ran. Rei didn't go after him; she just stared. What was he starting to say?

"Come on, Lelouch" He muttered. "You're better than this. You'll see her soon. You can't break down like that." He sank to the ground "You almost let it slip you idiot." He buried his face in his hands "You can't let anything make you blab. I've already told Rei too much. What if the others- No. I can't think like that. Also, since when did I start thinking out loud? So unlike me."

"Who's there?" Came a threatening voice.

"It's just me" Lelouch called back.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku walked over to Lelouch and sat down next to him. "Hey buddy"

"Don't start talking like Rivalz." Laughed Lelouch

"Sorry. But have you been crying?"

"Yes." Lelouch turned away before grinning and looking back "But if you tell anyone else-"

"Is it the memories?"

"Yeah. I almost let slip today. I've got to be more careful. That and I was kidnapped."

"Wait. WHAT?"

"Yeah, this guy wanted to know about my past and then the cosplay parade untied me, fought him and so on."

"Were you shaken up?" Suzaku saw that Lelouch was tracing the mark on his hand

"Not really. It's just when I almost let slip about" Lelouch made an odd choking sound and Suzaku rested his own hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"You'll see her soon."

"I know." Lelouch laughed "I wonder how she'll react. Hey, do you think Cornelia will try and kill me again?"

"Maybe. I guess she might still be mad about-" The boy hung his head.

"Suzaku." Lelouch faced Suzaku towards him "You must know that what I did was a complete accident. I didn't mean to do it but also, when she heard the command she fought it. It wasn't in her nature. I tried to make her forget that damn order but I couldn't use my Geass on a person more than once."

"It's okay. Really" Suzaku smiled weakly "I just miss her."

"Understandable." Lelouch stood up "I'd best go. If you need any help just call." He waved as he walked away. Suzaku walked into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Lelouch started to walk back to the docks before being intercepted by a certain blonde meatball head.

"Hey L!" She grinned

"Oh, hi Serena." Lelouch smiled.

"Just came to check on you! I was wondering if you wanted to come to this party that the girls organised. It will be just us!" Serena pleaded

"As long as there's no jumping on me. I've had enough bad encounters of parties in my life."

"Ok, think of it as a group outing then! We were just worried about you from earlier and thought that you needed to go somewhere to relax."

"Then I'll take you up on that offer." Lelouch smiled. Serena grabbed is arm and dragged him through the city. Lelouch was soon out of breath from running through the city. Serena stopped

"L? Are you alright?"

"I'm not much of a sports-person. I run out of breath easily and I'm super slow." He panted

"I can tell" Serena muttered. Lelouch replied with a laugh.

"Huh? The music hall?" Lelouch looked up at the building Serena was leading him towards.

"Yeah! A friend told me that music is a great way to relax so we've reserved the whole hall so we can play around on some of the instruments! I love making music!" She grinned. Lelouch smirked. He enjoyed music as well except he was good at it. Something told him that Serena hadn't learned an instrument. Lelouch chuckled. He'd let her have this.

They walked through the doors together and were greeted by the girls. Lelouch smiled awkwardly as he was dragged across the hall towards the instruments by the girls.

"L!" Lita stood up tall "We are here so you can relax and make music, now, what instrument do you play?" She pointed at him.

"Well, I don't want to tell you girls what used to go on in my life but this topic is okay I guess. I haven't played in ages though since I've been busy so don't blame me if it's awful"

"Played what?" Rei made a gesture for him to continue

"Uh, let's see. Piano is my best" He started counting off on his fingers "My flutes alright, my clarinet is ok, don't get me started on violin, I'm mediocre at the harp and I think that's all of them. Oh! And harpsicord" Lelouch added. The girls stared open mouthed.

"Mind giving us some performances?"

"Sure, why not." Lelouch shrugged "What first?"

"Harp. I don't believe you can play it." Mina smiled evilly

"Want to bet?" Lelouch smirked, striding over to the harp and sitting down. He played a beautiful solo piece with only a few slip ups.

"That was lovely." Serena's eyes held traces of tears.

"Nah, I slipped up a bunch." Lelouch looked away

"Well, if that's mediocre then I'd love to see you be awesome at the piano." Lita grinned. L smirked back as he strolled over to the piano and sat down on the stool.

As Lelouch played, he felt like he was transported back to his childhood. His mother smiling blissfully at her son. Nunnaly was sitting next to Lelouch, her eyes closed with content and her head leaning on her older brother. Euphie and Cornelia would also come and listen if they were visiting. Euphie watched with a big grin on her face while sitting in her older sister's lap. Cornelia herself would be bobbing her head in time to the music. Lelouch found himself beaming back at his family before the piece ended and they all slipped away. Lelouch's face fell. He hadn't even been paying attention to what he was playing and had almost forgotten that the girls were standing there, their mouths open in awe.

"L that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard" Gasped Mina, wiping tears from her eyes. Lelouch didn't respond. He just watched his family slip away. He would never be with all of them again.

"L?" Serena approached the dark haired teen. He jumped a little when her hand rested on his shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry! Zoned out a little there" He laughed. The girls smiled at him.

"Hey, L…" Lita started, only to be interrupted by a shrill ringing. It was coming from L's pocket?

"Oh sorry." He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Rei asked

"Nice try. I need to take this, sorry." He walked to the other side of the hall.

"Okay!" Rei called as he walked to the opposite side of the room. The girls listened in eagerly.

"Yes? Oh hi." His tone immediately became friendlier. "WHAT?!" He yelled "That's brilliant! Ok! I'm coming!" His tone was urgent in these last few words. He thrust his phone in his pocket.

"L?" Amy called

"Sorry! This is an emergency!" He called as he sprinted away.

"He's not that fast. Let's follow him." Suggested Rei. The others nodded determinedly as they jogged after their friend.


	8. Chapter 8

They followed him to the forest. He stood outside for a minute and looked around, he looked slightly confused.

"I could have sworn…" He shook his head and continued into the forest.

"Hey Lelouch!" A voice called. Lelouch? Who was Lelouch? These questions flew through the scout's minds. The voice was male, Amy thought with interest.

"Suzaku?" L called back "I thought I was meeting you there" He said with confusion. A brown haired boy ran up to L.

"Wait a minute, I've seen that boy before…" Mina recalled the teen from when that odd girl had called Artimis a girl.

"He sounds like the voice from the robot!" Whispered Serena in realisation

"Let's keep following L. It's the best thing to do." Amy decided. The other scouts nodded. L carried on chatting with the robot voice as they walked.

"So is it true that you're almost done?" L asked eagerly

"Yeah. They should be ready to go in a week or so." The boy confirmed

"Hey, Suzaku…" L sounded hesitant to say these words. So that brown haired boy was Suzaku.

"Yeah?" Suzaku looked with interest at L

"Um, I know I've asked this before but, is it really ok for me to come back after what I did?"

"Of course!" Suzaku looked shocked "We'll just need to keep you out of sight from the public until the fuss had died down a bit. In other words, you might need to play dead for a while" Suzaku put a hand on L's shoulder. Play dead? Why play dead? What did L do? Questions like this kept on distracting the girls as they kept on breaking off into a huddled group of whispers.

"Besides, if we go back without you… Do I really need to finish?" Suzaku looked scared for a moment

"Of course not. Oh! Hey, Suzaku, do you want to make a bet on how many people will try to kill me? I'm on… five so far not including the general public."

"Oh I'm sure those five won't kill you. After all, they're having all this time to be talked out of it." Suzaku reasoned. The girls could only stare open mouthed. Seriously, who would want L dead? He's one of the nicest people the girls had ever met! This wasn't right, surely it couldn't be! Finally the teens approached a clearing and the girls had to try their hardest not to gasp as they saw what was before them

The three giant robots.

But why wasn't L shocked in the slightest? In fact, his smile widened when he saw the mammoth monsters.

"C.C.! Kullen!" Called Suzaku. A red haired girl in a long red t-shirt and some sort of brown overalls (episode 1) poked her head out from behind the pink robot.

"Oh hey guys!" She waved, a spanner gripped in her mucky hands. Another girl came out of the cockpit of the black one. It was the green haired girl who had called Artimis a girl! Although, how did she fit all of her hair into that hat? Her long hair was currently tied back and she was wearing dark blue shorts and a black t-shirt. She smiled

"Welcome back. Aren't you going to kiss Shinkero?" She teased

"Oh come on, you know me better than that." L laughed in return.

"So Lelouch, I'm guessing that you'll be helping whoever needs it?" Suzaku checked

"Of course!"

"Oh if that's the case then I'm gonna need some help up here!" Called the red haired girl. Why did they keep on saying Lelouch? Could that be L's real name?

"I'll be up in a second. I'm just going to take my jacket off!"

"I'll take it." Suzaku held out a hand

"You sure?"

"Yes." Suzaku took L's jacket from his hands and told him to help. L then disappeared behind the robot. The girls edged around the clearing so they could follow him. L climbed up the robot to join his red haired companion.

"You're in a good mood." She commented

"Well it's better than my bad moods isn't it?" He shrugged back

"Alright, that's true. But what's put you in such a good mood?" The blue eyed girl inquired

"I've just had a good day I guess."

"Well I suppose that's not a bad thing. Pass me that hammer?" She pointed at the hammer. L did as he was told. They chatted about the oddest things before L's companion finally finished whatever she was up to and hopped of her robot, closely followed by L.

"Hey, Kallen, could I get some help up here?" Suzaku called from his robot

"Lelouch, could you come over here?" The green haired one called. As 'Kallen' went to Suzaku, L went to the hazel eyed girl who was sitting on the foot of the robot.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes, C.C.?" He sat down next to her. C.C.? What an odd name.

"You know someone's watching us right?" She said simply.

"Yeah. I've had that feeling since I started heading here but I did look around and there was no one but still…"

"Hey!" C.C. called into the forest "We know you're there. Why did you follow him?" She demanded. The girls froze before Rei hissed at them to transform. They did so.

"What's that noise?" Kallen and Suzaku ran to join the code bearers.

"Someone has been watching us this entire time" L scowled into the bushes where the noise came from.

"Come out." C.C. commanded. The girls didn't move.

"Hey! Didn't you hear her?" Kallen stepped forwards "I'm coming in if you don't come out."

"She will. You don't want to test her, trust me on that one" L threatened. Kallen punched his arm lightly.

"Come out." C.C. repeated. The girls got ready to move. They leapt into the clearing to L's apparent horror

"DAMN YOU!" He yelled angrily "YOU FOLLOWED ME DIDN'T YOU?!" His eyes burned with anger, Serena stepped back, she'd never seen him this angry and it was scary.

"Yeah, we did. What about it?" Rei snapped

"So what, I can't have privacy?" L's voice quietened a little but stayed as sharp.

"Well, we wanted to know what was going on with you! You wouldn't tell us anything"

"Which meant you should have dropped it. Who knows, I might have even told you if you hadn't done this."

"Calm down" C.C. put a hand on his shoulder

"Right, sorry" He looked at her with guilt "Thanks"

"Back to you lot." C.C. removed her hand and approached them.

"STAY AWAY!" Serena screeched.

"Leave" C.C. said simply, reaching behind her and picking something up off of the robot. She revealed it to be a hand gun "Now."

"We're not scared of a gun" Rei sneered

"Alright then, I guess you think I'm bluffing." C.C. raised the gun and pointed it at Rei. Surely she couldn't mean it!

"I…"

"Perhaps you think that it's not loaded?" C.C. pointed the gun at a nearby tree and shot two bullets into it. "Perhaps you aren't afraid of your own deaths?" She lowered the gun and looked over at L. He nodded. The gun raised again. This time, pointed at L's head. Serena's hand dropped in shock.

"Leave, or I'll do it." She said sweetly. L didn't even seem to care! She had to be bluffing! L sucks at acting! Serena thought triumphantly. C.C.'s pale finger moved onto the trigger.

"You wouldn't!" Lita gasped

"Five" C.C. responded.

"Oh God!" Amy started to turn around but Rei grabbed her shoulder

"Four" C.C. narrowed her eyes

"She's bluffing" Rei said firmly

"Three" C.C. glanced at L, he was shutting his eyes

"NO!" Serena squealed, paralysed with shock

"Two" C.C.'s grip on the gun tightened. The two behind her covered their ears. L didn't even try to run but did glance at his hand as if checking for something before his eyes shut again. The girls couldn't even seem to move. They were frozen in fascination and fear. Would she really? She couldn't! They seemed to be friends from the way they talked to each other earlier

"One." C.C. sighed, covering her ears.

"Zero"


	10. Chapter 10

It all happened so quickly. C.C. pulled down on the trigger and there was a flash before L fell to the ground. A pool of blood gathered around his head. Serena screamed and ran to L. She knelt down beside his limp body, not even caring about the blood on her knees.

"L! L no you can't! L please! Please don't die" Serena sobbed

"Leave. We've got to clean this up now." C.C. stood above Serena "At least you now know we're serious."

"B-but from the way you talked to him… I thought you were friends!"

"I suppose you could call us that."

"Then why did you have to kill him?!" Serena grasped L's head to her chest. C.C. beckoned Suzaku forwards and whispered something to him. He sighed.

"Excuse me, miss, but please could you leave him? You're getting all dirty. C'mon. I won't hurt you, I promise." Suzaku held out a hand. Serena didn't take it. She stayed, clutching her friend's bleeding head.

"No. I can't leave him! Please don't! I don't want this! He-He didn't deserve this! He's innocent!"

"That's one of the last words I would use to describe him if I'm honest" Muttered Kallen. C.C. gave her a sharp look to which Kallen responded with a shrug.

"Miss?" Suzaku walked over to Amy now "Please could you encourage her to… You know"

"S-Sailor M-Moon" She whispered, tears streaming down her face. "M-maybe we should-"

"NO!" Serena screeched "I'M NOT LEAVING IS SIDE!"

"She's gonna find out" Kallen muttered through clenched teeth "We don't have long."

"You need to move." C.C. told the whimpering girl. She, once again, refused. C.C. sighed and bent down next to L. She leant towards his ear and began to whisper. Serena listened in.

"Okay listen here. When you wake up be quiet. Don't groan, don't do anything. Shush it." C.C. hissed in his ear. What? What was she talking about? Serena was so confused! Why would you whisper that to a dead body? Dead. L was dead. Serena could still hardly believe it. She held his head tighter.

"Hey, do you want to squeeze his brains out?" Kallen sniffed "No saving him now. You girls best be on your way." There was a threatening hint in these last few words. Serena shook her head, refusing once again to move. There was a groan from Kallen. C.C. carried on whispering to L about how he needed to stay quiet and not flinch at all, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Miss, you really need to-"Suzaku started but was interrupted by

"DON'T TOUCH HER! JUPITER THUNDER!" Jupiter had coped with this mess for too long.

"Do it Jupiter!" Mars cheered her on.

"Yes! We've had enough of this!" Mercury agreed

"Wait! Maybe we should-"Venus didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Jupiter let out a mighty cry of

"CRASH!" It was louder than Jupiter had ever been. A thick shot of lighting streamed out of her tiara's antenna, heading towards Suzaku. In an instant, C.C. stopped whispering to L and leapt in front of Suzaku. With a loud "DAMMIT" C.C. was thrown backwards into Suzaku, dead.

Jupiter couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just… _killed_ that girl. She wasn't much older than herself. She was laid gently next to L (who Serena was still clutching). This time, the enemy didn't disappear after she'd hit them, she saw her damage this time. And it was horrible. There were ugly burn marks all over her clothes and skin. Her clothes were even ripped in some places. Kallen looked angry. Suzaku looked worried. Jupiter fell to her knees in disbelief.

"I… I can't believe that I hurt someone"

"You did damn more than that!" Kallen yelled angrily at the quivering girl "And if you don't want to do any more damage, you'll leave. NOW! This girl, C.C., is dead. You're the one that made her so. Leave." Kallen commanded. Suzaku jogged up behind Kallen

"Kallen! Don't be so harsh!" He told her sternly.

"N-No. You're right." Jupiter stood up, eyes blank. She turned around, and walked away. The other scouts went after her. Serena hesitated and gently lay L's head on the ground before running after her friends.

When they were at a safe distance, Kullen nudged Lelouch with her foot. He promptly got up.

"Kallen. Those are really sensitive girls when you get down to it" He told her quietly "They're going to be really upset. You know that, right?"

"Yeah well it's not my problem." She huffed, blue eyes still sparking with anger.

"Well done Lelouch." C.C. got up and stood next to her friend "I honestly thought you would blow it."

"Well I like to think I'm a good liar" Lelouch smiled. C.C. smirked in return.

"Kallen, Lelouch is right. That was really harsh what you did. I think you should find those girls and make amends."

"What am I meant to say? Sorry for being upset that you killed my friend? That's stupid. They won't come back anyway." Kallen reasoned

"We don't know that. They might try and retrieve Lelouch's body. They might want revenge for killing Lelouch. They might tell about the knightmares. Then where will we be? They'll take away the knightmares and we're stranded here forever. Point being, go apologise. Bring them back here" Suzaku paused to look around at the other two "I think we should tell them."

"Or we could set up an obvious situation in which they figure it out." Lelouch pointed out.

"Too late. One of them already killed me so there's no one left to wake up before them." C.C. sighed

"Well we can't walk up to them. I know them. They will completely freak out and think we're ghosts."

"That's why we should bring them back here like Suzaku said." The green haired immortal pointed out. Lelouch considered for a while before reluctantly agreeing. They agreed that Lelouch and C.C. would stay and hide while Suzaku and Kallen went to find them. But first, they were going to clean themselves up a little bit. Luckily for him, C.C. had packed some extra clothes for Lelouch identical to his current ones. He climbed into a cockpit and got changed. The others soon followed suit and at last, Suzaku and Kallen went to find the girls.

* * *

 **Hi there! Kitty here. I don't normally leave notes for you guys but I just wanted to say thank you all for reading this story. This is my first that I'm publishing and I am utterly amazed that you amazing people have supported this story. I can say with honesty that whenever I get a message telling me that someone has read my story and would like to carry on reading, I smile and it puts me in a great mood for the rest of the day. I know this sounds really cheesy but honestly it's how I feel.** **Whether it's criticism or support, I'm honoured that people take the time to write reviews so thank you to the people who send them in and thank you to the people who simply read my story. All of you people are amazing. So again, thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter and all of the chapters to come!**

 **Kitty**


	11. Chapter 11

Suzaku and Kallen walked through the streets of the city.

"Where are we supposed to look for five distraught girls?" Kallen sighed

"There's a temple up here, maybe they're there?" Suzaku suggested with a shrug

"Praying for forgiveness?"

"Exactly. They need to know that they didn't… Well, you know."

"Yeah, I know all too well. Let's go." Kallen led her friend up the steps.

"Kallen, what are we even meant to say? Hey! Guess what! You didn't murder everyone and we were just trying to make you go away!"

"Um, we could offer them a chance to come to a funeral?"

"We're trying to say they aren't dead not hammer it in more!" Suzaku told her angrily.

The girls gathered around Lita, who was sobbing in front of the massive building. They were trying to get her inside but she broke down halfway.

"I-I can't believe that I… That I…" She cried.

"Oh there they are." Came a voice "I knew my hunch was right." The voice was male, gentle, familiar.

"Yeah, well let's get this over with." A female voice with a moaning tone. Was it her?

"Um, excuse me?" This was the boy again. Lita turned around slowly with the others to see the two called Kallen and Suzaku. Suzaku kept on glancing at his friend and she stared guiltily at the ground.

"Um, hey." She spoke quietly, nervously. Suzaku nudged her closer

"C'mon" He encouraged

"Um, Ok. So, I came to apologise. The way I reacted was… Well, unreasonable. But, um, if you wanted to, we would appreciate it if you might possibly consider coming with us so we can explain everything." She sounded meeker than Suzaku had ever heard her. The girls stayed frozen where they were. She knelt down by Lita.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I was so harsh. I have a very short temper." Kallen shot a dirty glance back at Suzaku after he let out a snigger "What?"

"Sorry, I'm just remembering all the times when your anger almost got me killed."

"Seriously Suzaku, not now."

"Sorry, sorry. Uncalled for." Suzaku stood behind Kallen. "She's right though, I think we should all just talk about it. We can't do it here because it's classified. We were actually told not to tell anyone until we are just about to leave and we need to have their complete trust and vice versa. We're leaving soon and Lelouch-"

"Who?" Serena finally spoke

"Oh! Right! You don't know him by that name. Um, tall, dark hair, purple eyes"

"L?"

"I guess?"

"The one who you shot earlier?" Serena spoke coldly.

"Um… Yeah, that guy. His real name is Lelouch." Suzaku told them. Serena closed her eyes. Lelouch. That seemed to fit him. Lelouch.

"What about his last name?" She asked timidly

"Which one" Kallen snorted. The girls didn't need to say anything to get across how confused they are. "He's used a bunch of names."

"It's not that many really." Suzaku said awkwardly. "Look, just let us show you something. It's really important. Trust us on this. Plus, you can always kill us if you don't like what you see. We're always ready to make that bet."

"Maybe we've made it too often." Sighed Kallen

"So you're saying that when we go back you're going to give up the Guren and your job?"

"Not a chance" She snorted "No matter how much it costs me, I'm not giving it up."

"Yeah, kind of off topic, Kallen." Suzaku pointed out "Please, give us a chance and let us show you."

"Fine." Rei agreed "Let's go. I have a feeling you won't leave us alone otherwise."

"Well, you may be right" Kallen smirked.

"Kallen." Suzaku warned

"Fine fine. Look, just follow us OK?" Kallen started walking and was closely followed by everyone else.

They walked in silence, when they finally reached the clearing, there was a long pause before Kallen took a deep breath.

"Who's saying?" She asked Suzaku

"I will. Listen, this is kinda hard to say but… Lelouch is alive." Suzaku said awkwardly "So is C.C. you, uh, didn't kill her. But if she hadn't jumped in front of me then I would be dead."

"That doesn't make sense." Some tears escaped Lita's green eyes.

"Damn right it doesn't" Kallen sighed "All this I messing with my brain and I'm supposed to know what's going on. I mean, for Pete's sake I had no idea what was going on when Lelouch became…" Kallen stopped suddenly "Actually, we'll leave that for later."

"Yeah, good idea. And just for the record I wasn't clear on everything then either" Suzaku pointed out "Anyway. Lelouch and C.C. both possess this power. It's called a 'code'. It means that… Well,"

"They're immortal. Lelouch woke up a little after C.C. shot him. He's just a really good actor."

"Yeah. C.C. did the same" Suzaku looked at the girls "How many questions?"

"What were you going to say earlier?" Amy jumped in first

"Um, we'll leave that until later."

"Where are they? If they're alive, show us!" Yelled Rei

"Ok! Hopefully they'll answer your questions then." Kallen turned towards the knightmares "You two coming out?" She called. The girls' eyes widened as they saw two figures step out from behind the robots.

"You two did a god job of telling them but I don't think they fully absorbed it." A very familiar voice sighed. L stepped out alongside C.C.


	12. Chapter 12

Lelouch looked at the girls, his arms folded

"So, questions?" Lelouch asked nervously. Without saying a word, Serena approached him. She held a shaking hand out and touched Lelouch's face. Her blue eyes filled with tears.

"L" She whispered. Serena let out an odd hiccup before throwing herself into Lelouch, sobbing. The other girls followed suit. Soon, Lelouch was covered in weeping girls and was giving Kallen an 'I don't know what I'm meant to do here' look. She simply shrugged at him. Lita was the first to retreat from L. She walked to C.C. and fell to her knees.

"I'm so sorry" She sobbed "I… Don't know why I… Why I…."

"It's alright" C.C. put a pale hand on Lita's shoulder and helped her up "I would have done the same. In fact, I have." C.C. turned to the rest of the girls "We four all have blood on our hands."

"Mostly Lelouch" huffed Kallen

"As if! You way outrank me there!"

"That was only because I was fighting for my country. I was following YOUR command, Zero!" Kallen protested.

"You two stop it." C.C. commanded. The girls, now having stopped hanging onto Lelouch like vines, were staring at their casual argument about who killed more people. And why did Kallen call Lelouch Zero?

"W-What do you mean?" Amy asked, feeling a little sick

"Well, we'll start with the immortal thing" Suzaku looked at C.C. and Lelouch who nodded.

"Do you girls remember my tattoo?" Lelouch held up his hand "It's not a tattoo, although I'm guessing you already figured that out from when it glowed. Well, this is a code mark. C.C. has one too." Lelouch gestured to C.C. who lifted her fringe to showcase her code mark. "When it was glowing, that was because C.C. had entered this dimension. We're connected you see. I'll explain. In our dimension, there's an empire called the Holy Brittanian Empire. I was one of the Princes of Sed Empire. My real name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, the 11th Prince of Brittania. I'm the 11th because my Father, Charles Xi Brittania, had a lot of wives and a lot of children. I only have one true sister from the same mother and father."

"Is that the person who you almost let slip to me about?" Asked Rei.

"Yeah, her name is Nunnaly. She's my little sister." Lelouch looked over at C.C. who pulled out a picture of the girl

"I like her dress!" Serena cooed over the pink outfit that the princess was wearing "and she has purple eyes like yours, but lighter!"

"Yeah, it's odd for me though to see her eyes. She's been blind for years and has only recently managed to open her eyes."

"Why is that? Also, while we're on it, why is she in a wheelchair?" asked Amy

"That's where this all begins. Some people shot our mother in front of both of us. Nunnaly got the most of the attack but Mother was shielding her so only her legs were injured. She was blinded by trauma. Terrified that if she opened her eyes, she'd see that happen again." Lelouch sighed. The girls gasped in horror. Kallen and Suzaku lowered their heads in sadness.

"She looked like this until then" C.C. held up yet another picture. This one was Nunnaly in her Ashford uniform. Smiling next to her brother as they held hands. The girls couldn't help but let out a small 'aww' at their obvious love for each other. But the girl's eyes were closed.

"Nunnaly and I were sent to Japan as what my Father called 'Bargaining tools' and we lived with the Kururugis. The head of the family being the current prime minister, Gembo Kururugi. His son, Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch continued. The girls shot a glance at Suzaku

"This is where I come into the story. Lelouch and Nunnaly were sent to live with us and it took us a while to get used to each other. We were soon good friends though." Suzaku smiled at Lelouch. C.C. held up yet another picture of a young Suzaku, Nunnaly and Lelouch sitting together, earning another squeal from the girls. "C.C. how many of those photos do you have?" Suzaku asked, blushing. C.C. simply shrugged, a smirk on her lips.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I'm really bad at posting on any kind of schedules and I've run out of reserve chapters but I really wanted to get this one out for Christmas. I'll try and post as often as I can though so don't worry. I hope all of you amazing people have a great christmas! Have fun!**

 **Kitty**


	13. Chapter 13

The girls couldn't speak. They stared open mouthed at the bloodshed and hatred. They couldn't even begin to comprehend every murder, no, massacre that took place in their friend's past. Were they even telling the truth? Unfortunately there were no tells of lies. The group telling the story were warily eyeing the girls, wondering if they were going to run. They had sat down on the feet of the robots though and none of them seemed to be moving much apart from the odd uncomfortable shuffle on the hard metal of the knightmare. Finally, the story ended. The group sat in silence for a little while

"L… No… Lelouch." Mina bowed her head, shadowing her eyes "How many people… Have you killed?"

"Less than I've saved." Lelouch answered, if you could call it an answer, while standing up to approach them "Something you must understand is that everything I did was because I had one goal; create a safe and gentle world for my sister to live happily in. I don't think I can emphasize how much she means to me. When I thought she was dead, when she was in danger, when she was taken away from me. The pain was unbelievable. It was hard to keep up the impression that I was still sane, especially to myself. I was losing my mind as C.C. will be happy to point out." Lelouch sighed. C.C. nodded solemnly.

"It's true. It was certainly difficult seeing him in that state. It wasn't just his sister. When he thought that anyone close to him was in danger… When he had to erase Shirley's memory, it killed him. When she died, it almost literally killed him. Suzaku, I'm not gonna lie, he hated you for a while."

"Can't say the feeling wasn't mutual." Suzaku admitted

"And Kallen, I bet you thought he didn't give a damn about if you and the black knights died. You should have seen him crying at night. Actually Suzaku, I do have something for you." C.C. turned to him

"What is it?" Suzaku blinked in surprise at the sudden shift in attention.

"When he killed Euphemia. Remember that order he gave her?" C.C. ignored Lelouch, who flinched as if she had struck him with a metal pole across the face. "He was so upset after that. It was a total accident. He was making a joke and didn't realise he couldn't turn his Geass off."

"Hardly a joke." Lelouch growled. There was a long, painful silence after that. The girls stared at Lelouch. Lelouch stared at the ground. Finally a beeping coming from Serena's pocket interrupted the heavy air. Serena drew out her phone and stared at it

"It's my mum." She practically whispered.

"You'd all best go home." Suzaku stepped forwards "I'll show you out." And Suzaku walked off with the girls. Kallen sat down awkwardly besides Lelouch, mirroring C.C.

"That went…"  
"Better than I expected actually." C.C. leant back.

"Yeah, I guess it could have been worse." Lelouch said thoughtfully " Lelouch said thoughtfully "Anyway, we'd best get some sleep. I'll go back to my shed."

"Do you want to sleep here?" Kallen burst out. Lelouch smiled at her in amusement.

"There's not exactly room." He raised an eyebrow

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Kallen huffed when she realised what he was implying "I just meant so it's easier to get to the knightmares in the morning and actually wake up."

"I'll be fine. If I'm too late, just come and get me."

"Fair enough." C.C. stood up. "Need some company?"

"Actually, that might be nice." Lelouch allowed a gentle and allowed a sincere smile to grace his lips.

* * *

 **Uh... Hey. So I'm alive. Sorry I suck at updating but I'm a busy person. Thank you all for being so patient with me and thank you to those who sent in reviews, I really** **appreciate it. And although I don't normally do this, I'm going to respond to a review to answer an intriguing question.**

 _ **Moonprincess1456 -**_ **Will our emperor be paired with one of the lovely scouts? I didn't plan it in this fanfic but it is an interesting idea and I might consider going into it later. We shall see.**

 **Thanks again**

 **Kitty**


End file.
